Tim
|Latest release = tim & fRED's Costume Party Disaster! November 12, |Watch Now = YouTube playlist }} The tim & fRED series is a series of brickfilms created by Sean Willets. It is a dynamic duo brickfilm series that follows the torments subjected upon Tim by his deranged friend, Fred. It usually stars Daragh Twomey as Tim, and Sean Willets as Fred. It also features Keshen Matus as the anchorman, as well as additional characters. It began as a series of very brief episodes, but soon branched out into mostly longer installments.[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuJ6WMbqNf0qvIxvkBRRIdKYBtF3Zi43u tim & fRED playlist] Films Episode 1: "New Car" (2009) Tim disapproves of Fred's new car. Episode 2: "This Video is Unrelated" (2009) Tim and Fred encounter a monster. Episode 3: "A Mathematical Mistake" (2009) Fred reveals how he has managed to fit into Tim's bathroom cabinet. Tim & fRED Halloween Special (2009) Tim has an encounter with a monster during the night. Episode 4: "Internet Mail. SERIOUS BUSINESS." (2009) Tim is distracted writing an email while Fred gets in trouble with the law. Episode 5: "Overrated Joke" (In five seconds) (2009) Tim tells Fred a bad joke. In five seconds. tim & fRED's Thanksgiving Special (2009) Fred ruins the Thanksgiving message. Tim voiced by Chris Willets. Episode 6: "Awesum Discovery" (2009) Fred shows Tim some difficult tricks he has mastered. Tim voiced by Mitch "Spudster" Bales. Listed as the last film of Season 1.[http://www.bricksinmotion.com/films/view/744 Episode 6: "Awesum Discovery" in the Bricks in Motion directory] tim & fRED Christmas Special (2009) On Christmas Eve, Tim hears a report of an imitation Santa Claus invading homes through chimneys, and is soon visited. Tim voiced by Chris Willets. tim & fRED April Fools Day Special (2010) Tim is on the lookout for Fred's annual April Fools Day prank. tim & fREDDY (2010) Fred invades Tim's dreams. tim VS fRED (2010) Tim and Fred have a fantastical battle in armored suits. tim & fRED Halloween Special 2 (2010) Tim and Fred have an encounter with a vampire during the night. tim & fRED's Thanksgiving Special 2 (2010) Fred ruins the Thanksgiving meal. tim & fRED Christmas Special 2 (2010) Fred has seemingly arrived to give a Christmas gift to Tim. tim & fRED Valentine's Day Special (2011) Fred tries to help Tim get over his girlfriend breaking up with him. tim & fRED The Movie Trailer (2011) A trailer for a non-existent tim & fRED movie, created for April Fools Day. tim & fRED's Holiday Blessing! (2011) Tim and Fred watch the tim & fRED Halloween Special 3. tim & fRED Halloween Special 3 (2012) An unfinished installment in which Tim and Fred go trick-or-treating. tim & fRED Christmas Special 3 (2012) Tim and Fred look for a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve, with disastrous results. tim & fRED's New Years! (2013) Tim and Fred use the New Years celebrations as cover to escape from prison. tim & fRED's Valentine's Day! 2013 (2013) Fred has an adverse reaction to the news of Tim's breakup. tim & fRED's Costume Party Disaster! (2013) Tim finds himself kicked out of his own costume party, along with Fred. References Category:Brickfilm series Category:Brickfilms directed by Sean Willets Category:Dynamic duos